Responsibilities
by Chidori Eiso
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of the Land of the Sky Ninja, Jiraiya takes Naruto on a short trip where he teaches him how to become a man. A few months later, a mysterious girl appears in Konoha with surprising news for Naruto, life-changing in fact. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys back again. This is just a idea that popped up in my head and it was nagging at me all week so I decided to write it out and post it. Not gonna elaborate on it any (Still working one _Divine Ones_), it's just an idea I had to get out my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Or better known to others as Konohagakure, the hidden village of the land of Fire. Home of the Legendary Sannin, the infamous "Yellow Flash", and some of the strongest ninja ever to surface. Though the village may seem perfect, it's far from it. Why just three years ago during the Chūnin Exams, missing-nin Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, attacked the village alongside Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. The attack was thwarted, but at the cost of the Third Hokage's life. Now the village is led by Tsunade, another of the legendary Sannin. Hell, they just finished repairs caused by in a raid by ninja from the Land of Sky not two months ago. But the worst of them all was the attack of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, sixteen years ago. The beast appeared out of nowhere and began pillaging the village. Lots of lives were lost, civilians and shinobi alike, but the greatest being that of the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed himself to seal the demon into a baby and thus, saving the village.

But for now, the village was at peace. Today was especially a busy day. The streets were filled with villager running various errands across the city. There seemed to be a constant flow in and out of shops all around town. People went about their day without a care in the world. Just outside the village, a girl had just arrived at the Southern Gate. She wore black pants and a navy blouse that was partially hidden by the tan coat that reached her knees. She looked to be around sixteen. She had honey-hazel eyes and fair olive skin. Soulless black hair framed her face as it peeked out around the edges of her hood. She took a moment to catch her breath while taking in the sight before her. _'So this is where Naruto-kun lives.'_ She thought to herself. She had spent the last two months searching for the home of the world's most hyperactive, unpredictable ninja. She had VERY important business with him; business that would change both of their lives forever. As she was looking around, she noticed two men arguing at a stand just outside the gate, which she assumed to be a checkpoint. She gathered herself before walking up to the strange men.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Kotetsu shut the hell up!" one man yelled at the other.

"But it's I'm so BORED Izumo. I gotta keep myself entertained or else I'll die from sheer boredom!" Kotetsu whined.

"I told you I'm not playing that stupid game anymore now shut up and stop whining! We're supposed to be looking out for any suspicious or threatening people trying to enter the village." Izumo barked.

"But it's boring. I'd honestly rather be running errands for Tsunade-sama than to be on guard duty." Kotetsu whined again.

"Damn it Kotetsu I swear, if you don't-" Izumo started but stop when he heard a girl's voice interrupt him.

"Um…Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Huh? How may I help you miss?" Izumo asked her.

"Yes, could you tell me where I could find the Hokage?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the young ninjas of Konoha were enjoying their summer break. Tsunade had awarded them two months off after their help finishing repairs to the village and what not. She couldn't afford to give them anymore time but they gladly accepted it. Needless to say, they were enjoying every second of it. In the heart of the town, everyone's favorite blonde (figuratively speaking) was sitting at the bar of his favorite restaurant in the whole village (and possibly the world): Ichiraku Ramen. He was currently in a duel with one Chōji Akimichi over the title of "Supreme Ramen Overlord". The winner was whoever ate 75 bowls of ramen the fastest and the loser would pay for all of it. This was planned over the course of two weeks and Ichiraku was shut down for the day to focus all efforts on the competition. It was a known fact in Konoha that the appetite of an Akimichi was unmatched by anyone anywhere in the world. Unless that person was Naruto. They were both in the middle of their 32nd bowl of ramen and each showed no indication of giving up anytime soon. Teuchi and Ayame, the father-daughter team that ran Ichiraku, were working in overdrive in an attempt to keep up with the young shinobi. It's rather difficult when they have black holes for stomachs; I mean really, where do they put it all? There was even a crowd of 30 or so people that gathered around the small shop watching, some in awe, others in disgust.<p>

Naruto found himself struggling to keep up with Chōji's '10 seconds a bowl' pace. If he didn't do something to pull ahead soon, then he was sure to loose. It didn't help that Lee was in the background preaching about how their "Flames of Youth fueled their appetites". _'Gotta come up with something quick!'_ Naruto screamed to himself. Ayame's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "This is too much! As of right now, the loser gets no ramen for a month! Trying to feed multiple mouths like yours is too expensive!" Something in Naruto's brain snapped. _'No ramen? For a month? That's Inhumane!'_ The thought of not eating ramen was completely unfathomable to Naruto. He openly voiced that he would rather spend a day in the Interrogation Division's worst Genjutsu than to undergo such torture. Needless to say, Ibiki and Anko have been anxious to take him up on that offer. With new found resolve, Naruto picked up his pace. He went from inhaling to practically pouring the stuff straight down his throat. It was amazing that he didn't choke. His sudden urgency stunned all those watching. Even Chōji was left shocked, who tried to quicken his pace to match Naruto's, but to no avail. Within five minutes, the blonde boy reached his quota and shouted in victory.

"Ha take that Chōji! I, the great Naruto Uzumaki-sama, am the unmatched, Supreme Ramen Overlord of the World! All must bow before me!" Chōji ignored his friend's arrogance and found room to congratulate him.

"Nice one Naruto. I don't know where that boost at the end came from but it was simply amazing!"

"Hehe well you are looking at the Supreme Overlord of Ramen!" Naruto said as smug as ever. On the other hand, spectators were in complete shock. An Akimichi just lost. In an eating contest. To a non-Akimichi. Most didn't think it was possible, but then again Naruto was the most unpredictable ninja. Said blonde's victory was short lived as he heard someone yelled out his name with a voice filled with anger.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto paled. He knew that voice all too well and the fact that she was yelling meant that he did something wrong. It was usually accompanied with a lecture, smack to the head, or even both. He turned around on his stool at the counter to see Tsunade's apprentice pushing her way through the crowd. He gulped before he spoke.

"H-Hey S-Sakura-chan." He said trembling slightly.

"Don't you _"Hey Sakura-chan"_ me! I've been looking all over for you and here I find you gorging on ramen!" the pink-haired kunoichi barked.

"You were looking for me? What for?" Naruto asked confused.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you," Answered Sakura.

"Why does Granny want to see me? It's my day off." Naruto queried.

"Hell if I know! I was just sent to collect you. Now let's go. And stop calling Tsunade-sama Granny!" Sakura said as she grabbed her blonde teammate's ear and pulled him away from the ramen stand and down the street towards the Hokage's office as he cried out in pain the whole way.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was stunned beyond belief. She couldn't take her eyes of the dark-hair girl in front of her. She was finding it hard to comprehend the news just delivered for her. There was only one thing in her mind that was absolutely clear on her mind right now. <em>'Naruto Uzumaki, you irresponsible little…wait till I get my hands on you!'<em> She had sent Sakura out just over ten minutes ago to fetch the boy and she was growing restless. All the while she couldn't take her eyes off the young girl in the seat across from her. _'Naruto will be in for the shock of his life when he gets here.'_ Two minutes later, Tsunade heard "Ow Sakura-chan!" yelled from down the hall, signifying the arrival of the aforementioned blonde. Not ten seconds later did the doors fly open revealing Sakura who was pulling Naruto by the ear into the room. Naruto's cries echoed of the wall off the walls of the office.

"Ouch that really hurt Sakura-chan! I can walk by myself; I'm not a baby you know!"

"Hmph! Could've fooled me." Sakura snorted.

Naruto then turned to his attention to the Hokage who was sitting behind her desk and he noticed the girl sitting in front of her. "Oi, Granny what do you want? It's my day off and I'm kinda busy." As a means of making money over the break, Naruto took to being Tsunade's errand boy. She was the only one willing to put up with him and she need someone to fetch her sake without questions instead of lecturing her. His response was a heavy book launched at his head which sailed by as he swiftly dodged it. Naruto smirked. "Looks like your age is catching up with your aim huh Granny?" Tsunade was far from amused. That single, bulging vain that signaled her annoyance became visible above her left eye. "How many times do I have to tell you…NOT TO CALL ME GRANNY!" Tsunade erupted.

"You know it's never gonna happen and you love me too much to kill me Granny," Naruto said with another smirk. "Now what is it that you needed me for?" Tsunade sighed in defeat and sat down in her chair to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the urgent matter at hand. "Her," she said simply, pointing at the young girl across from her. Naruto glanced at the girl before asking, "What about her?" "She claims she knows you and has urgent matters to discuss with you. But before that, I need to know if you recognize her." Tsunade stated in a serious tone. Naruto knew she meant business by the sound of her voice. He turned to analyze the girl sitting in front of the Hokage.

She had long black hair that reached down to the middle of her back, soft, olive skin and hazel eyes that rivaled Tsunade's. She adorned a navy blouse and tight black pants that hugged her slim figure. She definitely struck up familiarity in Naruto's mind but he couldn't quite place it. He approached her, bent down to her level, put on his best thinking face, and stared at her face, studying it intently. The tint of red that spread across the face went unnoticed by the boy. He unknowingly placed his face a mere six inches from hers. Tsunade sighed at his brashness while Sakura furrowed her brow in what one could interpret as a cross between anger and jealousy. Naruto, on the other hand, was focused solely on the girl in front of him. Her hair, eyes, nose, mouth, and skin tone. All of it was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember exactly where he had met her. Unbeknownst to Naruto, his confusion was clearly etched on his face and the girl noticed. Her face sank and she began to speak for the first time. "It's ok if you don't remember me Naruto-kun. Maybe I should just-"

"Wait!" Naruto interrupted her. It was all coming back to him. The sad look on her face hit home and he now remember where he had seen it from. "Naomi-chan!" he exclaimed while pulling the girl into a hug, causing her blush to return in a deeper shade of crimson. She composed herself and hugged him back. Tsunade sighed in relief and Sakura grew more annoyed at the close contact between the two. Naruto finally released the hug and spoke to the girl.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you earlier Naomi-chan. It's been awhile. But it's good to see you!" he said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'm just glad you did. It's actually makes what I have to tell you somewhat easier." Naomi replied.

"Huh? Oh yea! What kind of _"urgent matters"_ did you need to discuss with me?" Naruto asked using his hands to make air quotes. It took all of Tsunade's willpower to not knock him all the way to Suna. Naomi though had lost all of her regained composure and was blushing madly. She was mirroring the actions of Hinata Hyūga whenever she was near Naruto in her attempt to explain the situation. "W-Well N-Naruto-kun, do you remember when w-we…y-you know…" she stammered, hoping he would pick up on what she was trying to say. It was too embarrassing to say out loud in front of people she didn't know. Naruto picked up on her hidden meaning and soon sported a deep blush like hers. "Y-yea what about it?" he questioned. He was really uncomfortable talking about _'that'_ in front of Tsunade and Sakura and the looks his friend was not helping. "W-Well, um you see, were the only person that I…well you know…and I'm here to tell you t-that…" Naomi trailed off again. She couldn't bring herself to say it. It went so much smoother in head but now that he was here she realized just how hard it was.

Naomi struggled to find her words. "I'm…I'm…I'm…"

"A goofy goober!" Naruto exclaimed before bursting with laughter. Tsunade snapped. She jumped across the desk and introduced the top of his head with her fist. _Again._

"NO YOU IDIOT, SHE'S PREGNANT!" Tsunade roared in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Naruto's mind<strong>

"NO YOU IDIOT, SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Processing…..Error

ERROR: Your mind cannot process this data at the time. Please reboot and try again later.

….

Naruto is shutting down….

….

Starting Naruto Vista 7.018

Loading your settings…

YOU'VE GOT MAIL!

You have (4) new messages in you inbox

Message 1:

Sender: Sakura-chan

Subject: Date

Message: No Naruto, I will not go out with you.

Message Deleted.

Message 2:

Sender: Sakura-chan

Subject: Date

Message: No Naruto, I will NOT go out with you.

Message Deleted.

Message 3:

Sender: Granny Tsunade

Subject: none

Message: DAMN IT NARUTO, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME GRANNY I'M GOING TO-

Message Deleted.

Message 4:

Sender: Granny Tsunade

Subject: Naomi-chan

Message: "NO YOU IDIOT, SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Processing…

Processing…

Processing…

Processing complete.

User input required. Awaiting response...

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

"Pregnant?" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time. Sakura was a mix of anger, disbelief, and confusion while Naruto turned a sickly shade of white. "I-Is that true N-Naomi-chan?" he stammered.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun. You're gonna be a-" A large resounding thud silenced her. All three women looked down to see Naruto's unconscious form on the floor. "Naruto-kun!" Both Naomi and Sakura were quickly at the blonde's side trying to wake him. Tsunade was busy rubbing her temples thinking, _'Well that certainly could've g__one better. I'm getting to old for this.'_

* * *

><p>Well, that's it really, tell what you think. Like I said before, not going anywhere with it anytime soon. Also to anyone who reads this, <em>Divine Ones<em> update will be behind this week. I was busy all week doing something and didn't have much time to work on it. But don't worry, I'm working hard on it and plan to have it up sometime late Saturday night or Early Sunday morning (US Central Time).


	2. Chapter 2

****Wow I honestly didn't expect feedback on this one but I guess it''s a catalyst to another good story. Once again, I will **NOT **be working on this anytime soon. Focusing all my efforts on _Divine Ones._ Anyway, someone asked me to write another chap wit a little more back story so I figured, what the hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

Naruto found himself slowly regaining consciousness in a room all too familiar to him. Room A207 in the A-wing of Konoha Hospital. When he was younger, he got hurt so much that the hospital just decided to give him his own room. It became official when he found "Naruto Uzumaki" etched into a small plate on the door. As he awoke, he heard voices and decided to keep his eyes shut. There was also a large pressure on his right arm. He immediately recognized the two females in the room who seem to be arguing.

"But Tsunade-sama, how could this have happened?" Sakura questioned her teacher.

"Sakura, you're a sixteen year-old girl and a medic. I'm not going the grace that question with answer." Tsunade said in a flat voice.

"I don't mean _how_ it happened; I mean how could they have had time _for_ it to happen? She's definitely not from Konoha and I've been on every mission that Naruto left the village and I've never seen her in my life!"

"Maybe he met her during his training trip and that's when it happened," Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama, he got back six months ago. If that were the case then she would be bulging by now and she barely has a baby bump!"

"Damn it I don't know Sakura! I guess were just gonna have to wait till they wake up to get the story." Tsunade's agitation with her pupil was growing by the second.

"Well how do we know she's not lying? What if she's not even pregnant? She could just be trying to use Naruto." Sakura said still not believing the situation.

"Oh she's definitely pregnant. I scanned her myself. And I had my suspicions as well until Naruto showed up. They obviously have some sort of history together. The fact that they both blushed so deeply when she tried to tell him proved it. Now no more questions; this whole thing has given me such a headache and I left my sake back at the office." Tsunade said sternly whilst rubbing her temples.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Not. Another. Word." The older woman growled.

Sakura sighed in defeat. Naruto decided to make his presence known and raised himself into a sitting position but then noted how awkward it felt. He looked down to see Naomi fast asleep, her head resting on his right forearm. "Good to see you're awake brat," Tsunade said to the newly awakened blonde.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About two hours."

"Why was I out so long?"

"Well combined with the state of shock you were in right before you passed out, I _might_ have hit you a little too hard."

"You know, I had the strangest dream. I was standing in your office Granny and Naomi-chan here told me she was pregnant. With my child. Can you believe it? Me being a father? I'm not even legal age yet." Naruto said with a nervous laugh. His laugh quickly faded away when he saw the glares he was receiving from the two kunoichi in front of him. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"I'm afraid not. And you have approximately 2.25 seconds to start explaining." Tsunade threatened

"Wait! It's not my fault! It's Ero-sennin's!" Naruto exclaimed in terror.

"You idiot, you can't blame Jiraiya-sama for this! He can't force you to do it!" Sakura yelled at him.

"If only you knew Sakura-chan…"

"Strangely enough, I believe you Naruto. I want to hear exactly what happened, so don't think of leaving out any details," Tsunade ordered. Naruto sighed as he tried to gather all of his thoughts on the incident a few months prior. "Well it all started back when I stop the Land of Sky from taking over the world…"

_**Author Style: Flashback Jutsu!**_

For the third time in his life, Naruto had saved the world. The first time, he had to stop a madman man named Haido and his ambition to rid the world of war by creating a utopia. With the help of Temujin, boy who was betrayed by Haido, he was able to strike down the old man. The second time, he and Shion, the High Priestess of the Land of Demons, used a rasengan powered up by Shion's Mystic Safety Bell given to her by her mother to kill the demon Mōryō and prevented him from destroying the world. And now he had single handedly destroyed the Zero-Tails and a massive flying fortress. After Ero-sennin had summoned Gamabunta to catch Naruto and Amaru as they plummeted toward certain death, he took the young blond on a short "training" trip. Right now they were both sitting in their room in a hotel in a small town near the Land of Fire's border with the Land of Wind.

"Naruto my boy, I'm going to teach you a very important life lesson," Jiraiya suddenly proclaimed.

"What? You're gonna teach me a new jutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I said life lesson, not jutsu," Jiraiya deadpanned.

"Aren't they pretty much same thing?"

"I'm ignoring your ignorance. Now Naruto, you know what sex is right?"

The pupil nodded his head slowly as he tried to decipher what his teacher was trying to get out.

"Well have you ever done it before?" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No! I'm only 16! That's something adults do!" he practically screamed.

"Well you're a shinobi and you never know what kind of situation you might end up in. I mean what if you're captured you and used it as a method of torture? So for that reason, and because I think your old enough, I'm going to teach you all I know about sex and then you're gonna _apply it_," the Toad Sage said simply.

"What do you mean I'm gonna _'apply it'_?" Naruto asked carefully.

"You're gonna lose your virginity. By the time you return to Konoha, you'll be one step closer to manhood,"

Naruto began to speak in protest before Jiraiya interrupted.

"And before you say something stupid like _"I'm not gonna do it! I'm waiting for marriage and the girl I love, believe it!"_, know these two things. Firstly, you're a guy. You should be praising me for presenting you with this kind of opportunity, not whining like a little school girl. Secondly, if you refuse to learn, then I refuse to teach you anything else."Naruto's jaw dropped. "That's right: no more super cool jutsu." Jiraiya continued.

"That's not fair Ero-sennin!" the blonde whined.

The sage smirked. "Life's not fair."

Naruto sat there digesting the information just delivered to him. He weighed the options in his head. _'Damn it he's right! Any other guy would jump at this proposition. And it's not like it's bad thing…I mean I'm gonna have to do it at some point…wouldn't it be better to just get it over with…'_

"Fine…I'll do it," he sighed in defeat. His response what greeted with a little orange book thrown into his lap. Naruto recognized this as Jiraiya's book he wrote that Kakashi used to read all the time. Now he read the green one Naruto had given him when he first returned from his training trip. He had always wondered what was in it that caused Kakashi to giggle so pervertedly.

"Here read this, it'll help you better understand somewhat," Jiraiya started. "I'm going out to do some research and I'll be gone for a while. If you finish that, read the red one that in my bag next."

"Why am I reading this? How's it supposed to help me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Trust me my boy, it'll help," the pervert sage smirked before he left the room, leaving Naruto to his "studies".

Naruto spent the next three days reading Jiraiya's perverted Icha Icha series. He didn't make it past the first chapter before nearly dying of blood loss. He couldn't believe how much smut about sex could fit in one book and still have a storyline. The only thing that kept him going was the threat of never learning another jutsu from the prestige Sannin. That same night when Jiraiya returned to the hotel to find Naruto huddled in the corner of his room. His sickly pale color would make Orochimaru jealous. He was now on the second book in the series, Icha Icha Violence. This one was more action-packed but still had a sex-driven story line.

He was currently leaving a local market, little red book in hand, and was returning to the hotel. Jiraiya had sent him to pick up a carton of milk. He was keeping a steady pace and divided his attention between the book and the road in front of him. After about five or so minutes he was nearing the hotel when he bumped into somebody. A small yelp and the crashing sound he heard in front him grasped his attention away from his book. In front of him there was a young girl who was on the ground who he deduced was the one he ran into. She had long black hair that framed her delicate face. Her Honey eyes reminded him of Tsunade's. She looked around his age and she was accompanied by an older red-headed woman.

"Naomi you're such a klutz. Watch where you're going; you almost knocked this nice young man over." The older woman chastised the younger girl.

"I'm sorry sir," the girl apologized.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the road," Naruto said helping the girl, Naomi, to her feet. _'Wow…she's prettier than Sakura-chan'_ Naruto thought to himself as he studied her face. He could feel his cheeks getting warm as he was captivated by her looks. This didn't go unnoticed by Naomi and she blushed under his stare. She also took in the appearance of the blonde boy before her. _'He seems nice and he's really handsome. And those whiskers are so cute!'_ Naomi's companion cleared her throat, bringing the teens back to reality.

"As much as you'd love to stay and chat we gotta go. You know what'll happen if we're late and I don't wanna see Kazuma-sama angry again." The older woman said snatching up Naomi's arm and dragging her down the road. "Oh and it was nice meeting you…" the older woman said trailing off. "Naruto," he said finishing her sentence. "Well you have a good day Naruto-san," she called out as they made their way down the street. _'Naomi huh? Even her name is pretty'_ Naruto thought as he turned to head back to the hotel. He stopped when he stepped in a white puddle. He looked down to see the torn sack dangling in his fingers and the fragile milk carton busted open in the dirt. _'Damn it when did I drop the milk!'_ Naruto yelled at himself as he back tracked to the market to pick up another carton.

Today was the day. Jiraiya had spent the last week instructing Naruto in the knowledge of sex. It was awkward at first but the sage's brashness quickly worked that feeling away. He had shown the boy scrolls and diagrams filled with various facts, positions, and advice on sex. Jiraiya even went as far to tell him about a few of his personal experiences and even a few pictures, much to Naruto's dismay. He now was vivid pictures of the older man doing lewd acts with young women clearly etched into his mind. Some things you just can't unsee. Now he found himself walking with Jiraiya into a brothel just outside the little town. He tried to oppose the idea of going to a whorehouse until Jiraiya asked him where else he would find a woman who was more than willing to up and have sex with him. "I hate when he's right," Naruto grumble as they stepped into the establishment.

They found themselves large foyer with a staircase at the ends and two doors on both of the side walls. There was a woman sitting behind a tall counter next to the staircase that seemed to serve as a desk. She looked up from her work when she heard the door chime signaling visitors. She recognized the white-haired man immediately. "Jiraiya-sama it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Hitomi-san. It's been a while since I last came here." Jiraiya said making his way to the desk.

"Yea you up and disappeared for three years but since you're here I'm guessing it's for the usual?" Hitomi asked the older gentleman.

"Damn right I am!" he exclaimed placing a stack of bills in front of her. "And one for my apprentice here," he began as he leaned closer to whisper in her, "It's his first time." Hitomi's eyes widened and she looked over his shoulder to see the uncomfortable blonde boy standing behind him. "He's a cutie," she said turning back to Jiraiya. Naruto just slid behind Jiraiya trying to hide his blush. "Alright I'll see what I can do," she said taking the money and placing it in a drawer beside her and locked it. She then bound up the stairs. Hitomi returned three minutes later with a woman in a dark maroon kimono that contrasted her bright red hair.

"Back for more eh Jiraiya-sama?" the woman asked as she descended into the foyer.

"You know it Tsubaki-chan!" the man exclaimed. Tsubaki then took notice of the blonde standing behind him. She was sure she had seen him before. "Naruto-san?" she called out to him.

Naruto flinched at hearing his name. It was then that he realized that this was the same red-haired woman he had met in the street just last week. "It's you!" he exclaimed disbelievingly whilst pointing an accusatory finger at Tsubaki, causing the woman to giggle. "Nice to see you too Naruto-san."

"Eh? You two know each other?" a confused Jiraiya asked.

"Sort of. We bumped into each other in the marketplace the other day." Tsubaki replied.

"Wait," she started with sudden realization, "If you're Naruto, then does that mean…"

"Yep it's time for my little boy to become a man!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he pulled said boy into a headlock.

"And I can't figure out anyone who won't scar the poor boy for life." Hitomi sighed in frustration. Naruto cringed at her statement.

Tsubaki began running through all the women in the household in her mind. Hitomi was right; there isn't anyone who wouldn't scare the young boy. Most were rough, crazy, or a nymphomaniac. _'Well there is one…but is that a good idea?'_ She pondered the thought in her head and weighed the consequences. _'Yep it'll better for the both of them'_ she finally decided. She turned to Hitomi and whispered something in her ear. The brunette gasped.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Yea it's her first day and she's as ready a she'll ever be it'll have to happen sooner or later." The red-head replied.

"But's she's still a…you know..." Hitomi said trailing off in a softer voice so the men couldn't hear.

"Yea but would you rather it be some old pig of a man who would hurt her or a young just as inexperienced teenage boy? I mean look at him; that face is to cute and innocent to be evil," Tsubaki said proving her point. Hitomi sighed in defeat. _'I hate when she's right!'_

"All right fine."

"Now that that's settled…" Tsubaki began as she latched on to Jiraiya's arm, "let's go Jiraiya-sama. I've been a _very_ bad girl," she finished seductively. The older man fell for the bait. "Yea let's." As she pulled him through one of the side doors, he called back to his apprentice. "I'll see you in the morning Naruto! And you better not waste my money and wuss out. I mean it Naruto and I'll know if you didn't. And don't forget-" his voice was cut off as he was finally pulled into the room.

Now Naruto was alone in the foyer with Hitomi. "Alright blondie follow me," she said walking up the stairs. Naruto was reluctant at first but he soon followed. He was extremely nervous right now. All his "training" from these past few days led up to right now. Part of him wanted to make a run for it but Jiraiya's threat kept him from doing so. Naruto had subconsciously followed Hitomi down a corridor and they were standing in front of a door. A small plate on the door read "Baby" in calligraphy. Her voice took him away from his thoughts.

"Here you go." He looked at the door then back at her.

"T-Thank you," he stammered. He slowly reached for the doorknob but she grabbed his wrist. He turned to her confused but his confusion was replaced by fear when he saw her face. Her grip tightened. Her voice has cold and almost demonic as she spoke.

"If I find out you hurt her in any kind of way, so help me god…"Naruto mental finished the threat when he felt a knife on his groin. He fully understood what she was hinting at. "Do I make myself clear?" the blonde boy nodded profusely.

"Good! Ok, have a good time!" she said sounding cheerful all of a sudden as she bounded down the hallway and back downstairs. Naruto gulped and turned back to the door before him. _'This is it…'_ He told himself. _'This is just for the sake of higher learning!'_ He repeated this mantra to himself over and over again in his head. Summoning up all his courage, he took a deep breath, opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Style: Cliffhanger Jutsu!<strong>_

**__**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Bow before my awesome writer powers!

(Audience member clears throat)

Huh? Oh sorry. Well there's some back story, but not much really. I could totally see Jiraiya pulling a stunt like that lol.

Afraid I'm gonna have to leave it at that so I can get back to working on _Divine_. Kinda behind at the moment and I don't want to keep my readers waiting too long.


End file.
